


My Homeroom Teacher Is Very Affectionate And Wants To Do Sexy Things With Me! Help!

by Alexilulu



Series: Help! I Keep Getting Into Sexy Situations With People In My Life! [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Kawakami finally gets a night to herself with her boyfriend. Well, to herself and her boyfriend's weird cat.





	My Homeroom Teacher Is Very Affectionate And Wants To Do Sexy Things With Me! Help!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of at a loss as to what else to tag this as or with so suggestions are appreciated! 
> 
> I...man. I don't normally go for significant age gaps but Kawakami is such a good character I felt compelled. 
> 
> Caveat: I do plan on continuing this as a series and its not just gonna be the Kawakira Train 24/7 because I have a problem with coming up with rare pairs and then getting really attached to them, so, you know.

“Hellooooo? Anybody still here?” Kawakami slowly opens the front door to Leblanc, peeking through the entryway and looking over to the booths then back to the bar to be sure nobody’s still hanging out at this incredibly late hour. “No? Just me and my beer? Great!” Once she’s sure she’s in the clear, she throws the door open and steps confidently inside, a plastic bag full of gently clinking aluminum cans and a few DVD cases hanging from her hand. “Akiraaaaa, where are youuuu…” She locks the door behind her, making sure the sign is firmly flipped to CLOSED. There will be no interruptions tonight, if she has her way about it. “I’ve got beer and a movie, and we’re going to have a completely normal night if it kills us both, so you better come out…” Akira’s voice echoes down from above.

“I’m upstairs! Can you turn out the store lights for me on your way up?”

“Got it.” With the lights off, Kawakami heads upstairs, being confronted at the halfway point by Akira’s cat staring a hole into her before it races downstairs, meowing up a storm. Akira turns and shouts after him, “Would you calm down, it’s not like that! And the door’s locked already, just gimme a minute and I’ll let you out.” He musses his hair, turning back to the gigantic old TV he’s currently balancing on two stools in front of his bed. “Well, it’s stable…” Kawakami approaches his from behind, placing a cold beer to his cheek once she’s close enough. He doesn’t flinch.

“Okay, I know you knew I was there, but can I at least get a little reaction?” Akira responds by turning and kissing the hand that’s holding the beer before heading downstairs. “W-well, okay, that’s a reaction, I guess.”

“I’ll be back in a second, or Morgana’s going to cry all night.”

“I’ll let you go for now, but you’re mine for the rest of the night, got it?” She turns to point her beer at him as he heads down the stairs, chuckling. “Jeez. Who teaches these kids this stuff…” Kawakami rubs the spot on her hand he kissed, blushing and sitting down on the bed. She stretches out across it, groaning and rubbing her lower back with the cold can and digging her head into Akira’s pillow.

“Is there still room for me?” Akira stands over the bed when Kawakami opens her eyes next, twisting a lock of his hair in his hand and watching her. “Or should I just go make dinner while you nap?” Kawakami quickly sits up, wincing at a shooting pain in her back before patting the spot next to her on the bed.

“No way, big guy. We’re having a normal date night like couples do for once in our lives. I’m gonna drink and you’re going to watch a movie with me and it’s going to be _wonderful_. I’ve got 3 movies in the bag, and you’ve got until I finish this beer.” She immediately cracks it open and takes a long pull. “And I am _so thirsty_.”

Akira sits down next to her, rifling through the bag and withdrawing 3 DVD cases. “Disreputable Dudes 2, The Disposables, and Sleepless in Sapporo.” Akira shoots her a look that says _I can’t believe you own any of these_.

“What? Those are some of my favorite American movies.”

“Sleepless in…Sapporo, is not an American movie.”

“I said some, didn’t I?” She takes another long drink and swishes the dregs around in her can. “Not long left…”

Akira looks back at the DVDs in his hands, groans, and casts aside Sleepless in Sapporo and The Disposables. “These are all terrible movies. I hope you know that.”

“Disreputable Dudes 2 is a classic!” Kawakami finishes her drink and overhand throws it towards the empty bag she’s hung on one of the stools. It catches in the handle, dripping a few drops of beer onto the floor. “Hey, if this were basketball, would that be a two or a three pointer?” Akira sits back down after placing the DVD in the player and skipping through the menu.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a legal shot. It’s like if you throw it and the ball gets stuck between the rim and the backboard.” Kawakami immediately slides herself into Akira’s side, draping herself over his lap and leaning on her elbow as she opens another beer. Before she can take a drink, Akira removes it from her hand and replaces it with a new one. “Thanks.”

“Hey, hang on, nobody said anything about _you_ drinking tonight.”

“Nobody said anything about tonight until an hour ago when you texted me out of the blue.”

“Aww, did I ruin your night?” Kawakami rolls over in his lap so she’s facing upwards, and pinches his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear. Just put up with me a little bit longer, and don’t drink too much, okay? Tomorrow’s a school day.”

“Think I can’t hide a hangover?”

“What, so you’re admitting you have experience with underage drinking?” She rolls back over to face the TV as the opening promos finish playing. Once she’s settled in, she groans and rubs her back again. “God, I need a new back.” She cracks her beer and takes a sip with her other hand.

“Your posture could use some work.” Akira takes over rubbing for her, slowly kneading around the base of her spine. “And you’re not getting any younger.”

“Thanks, babe. Just watch the movie and keep your smart ass to yourself.” Akira pulls his massaging hand back and slaps her across the ass in response, then returns to rubbing at the tension in her spine. Kawakami grumbles wordlessly, drinking her beer and blushing. The movie passes mostly uneventfully, until Akira pauses right after one of the characters exclaims how real everything has gotten. “I’m hungry. Get up, I’ll make us something.”

“Already taken care of.” Kawakami brandishes her smartphone backwards at Akira, showing a delivery order on it’s screen. “I said you’re mine tonight, and that means no wandering off. They’ll be here in a while, so just finish your beer and relax.” She pitches her third beer into the bag effortlessly, throwing her hands above her head and whooping in victory, quickly followed by a loud belch. Akira throws his own empty beer at the bag, sighing when it goes off course in midair and lands right-side up on top of the stool the bag was hanging off of instead. “Hah! Can’t beat the queen!”

“Queen of what, exactly?”

“Queen of your ass, pal.” Kawakami rolls over in his lap, rubbing her chest down into his lap. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Akira looks away, adjusting his glasses. “Oh, come on, it’s only natural.” She slides out of his lap, rubbing the crotch of his sweat pants and the obvious erection pressing against it. “C’mon, we’ve got plenty of time. And I’m kind of horny.” Akira looks down at her, squinting. “Oh come on, rely on me for once? I’m treating you to dinner and a movie. And 2 beers. And who knows where else the night will take us?” She slips his cock out of his pants, rubbing her thumb slowly along one side, looking up at him for a response.

“…Fine. But you get the door for dinner.” Kawakami flashes a winning smile and nods, and starts a long, slow stroke along the shaft while she cracks her fourth beer with one hand and takes a long swig. Once she finishes, she leans back to set it down on the floor next to the bed before returning to the task at hand, giving him a few quick flourishes of her hand before sliding his cock into her mouth, mumbling approvingly to herself. Akira places his hand on her back and leans his head back, sighing. Her rhythm is slow, teasing almost. When she releases him to catch her breath, she pauses for another swig of beer before redoubling her efforts and gaining speed, stroking his balls with her hand. She holds up the other hand to Akira and they lace their fingers together, both their A+K rings clinking softly together. Akira begins to stiffen, and Kawakami pulls away immediately, taking a quick breath to prepare for what’s coming, but instead gets a thick jet of semen all over her chest and chin. Kawakami sighs angrily once he’s finished, looking down at the cum seeping into her shirt. “This was my last clean shirt…” She wipes the fluid off her chin and rubs it between her fingers before licking it off, frowning. “Shit, I said I’d get the door, too, huh.”

“…You did promise.”

“Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery. How about this…you go clean up your own mess at the laundromat, and I just get the door topless?”

“That’s really your solution?”

“Well, I don’t have a ton of options here because of _somebody_ , do I? Besides, how many times have you had me wash something disgusting?”

“Okay, okay.” Akira holds up both hands in defeat. “Should I clean up with your shirt, then? I don’t have any tissues.”

She whips the shirt off into his face, grumbling and finishing her beer. “Whatever, it’s already dirty.” Akira pulls it away from his face gingerly, shooting Kawakami an apologetic look before getting up and heading downstairs. After Kawakami finishes her beer, she follows him down, checking herself in her phone camera for any stray drops of Akira and admiring her (only) nice bra. She sits down at the bar downstairs, staring at the door with her chin in one hand. Akira is standing outside the laundromat holding her shirt and talking animatedly to his cat, who is sitting in the middle of the road meowing up a storm up at him. Eventually, Akira throws his hands in the air and walks into the laundromat, while the cat comes over to the door and starts pawing at the glass. “Seriously? Can’t you just go wait with him?” She stands, opening the door, and the cat darts in, jumping onto the countertop and chattering at her incessantly. “God, you talk a lot. Are you always like this, or are you just pissed at me in specific?” The cat pauses when she says that, and then starts meowing even louder at her. “Okay, I think that’s a yes. Well, too bad, because you’re a cat and I’m his girlfriend, and I think that means I outrank you for Master’s time.” The cat stops again, squinting at her and shaking it’s head before walking away towards the stairs, meowing one last time. She leans over the counter, raising her voice. “Good talk!” She sits back down, checking her phone and leaning her head heavily on her hand again. “I’m not nearly drunk enough to be holding a conversation with Master’s cat…”

A rap at the door signals the arrival of burgers, and she conducts the transaction stone-faced, handing the delivery guy a thousand yen tip and staring him directly in the eye, as if to say _you will never speak of this with anyone_. Once he’s gone, she looks back up at the stairwell towards where the cat went, then decides to just take the bag of burgers outside to Akira. Stopping at the door, she pauses to consider herself in the reflection of the glass door. Setting the burgers back down, she hikes up her skirt and slips out of her panties, stuffing them in the burger bag and straightening her skirt again and nodding to her reflection in the door before heading outside. She leans into the laundromat, where Akira sits on a chair turned away from the door, staring into space as the washer rumbles away beside him. She steps inside, setting the burger-panty bag on the washing machine and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his back. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I don’t think your cat likes me. I let it in and all it did was yell.”

“He’s…an asshole. He thinks I shouldn’t be dating you.”

“Well, he’s not exactly wrong. But, well…”

“It’s not easy to explain.”

“Yeah.” She leans her cheek against the back of his head. “I’m sorry, Akira.”

“For what? All you did was give me head.” She flicks his ear.

“No, not that. For dragging you into my life. For being so weird. I wish I were younger, this would be so much easier.”

“Yeah. But easy doesn’t matter. I’m with you because I want to be, Sadayo.” She smiles when he says her name.

“You’re sweet. How did you get to be so sweet, Akira?”

“All that country air.”

“Okay, well, sweet stuff, I need you to be mean for once.” She releases him and sits down on the washing machine, hiking up her skirt. “I _really_ need you to fuck my brains out now.” Akira stares up at her, his hands laced together under his chin.

“…Seriously? Here?”

“It’s the middle of the night, the bath house is closed, and nobody’s gonna do their laundry at this hour except you. Besides, isn’t this fun?” She giggles. “I always wanted to try something crazy like this. Fuck being cautious, just this once.

“Alright…” Akira stands and stretches before pulling his sweat pants entirely off, revealing a fresh erection.

“Now that’s what I wanna see.”

“Condom?”

“Not to ruin the mood, but I’m fixed. Just do what comes naturally.” Akira shrugs, stepping close enough to Kawakami for her to wrap her legs around him as he lifts her up and kisses her gently. Once they’re both in position, he slides himself inside her slowly, to Kawakami’s shuddering delight. Everything comes to a halt once he’s in to the hilt, and she exhales shakily, sloppily planting a kiss on Akira’s face. “Just go for it, okay? I can take it.” Akira experimentally thrusts, sending a shudder through her legs. Kawakami can feel her back complaining already, but she ignores it and bites her lip as Akira starts in earnest with long, slow strokes as deep as he can go. Their breathing grows ragged as his pace quickens, Kawakami moaning into his neck and alternating between telling him to go faster and chanting his name under her breath. Eventually as the pace reaches Akira’s limits, she cries out and places a hand on the small of her back, moaning either out of agony or pleasure. Akira takes it as encouragement, and before long the moan turns into crying out ‘Master’ as Kawakami tightens around Akira and spasms. A few quick finishing thrusts later, Akira tenses up as well and exhales before slackening, leaning heavily against the dryer behind him as they both try to catch their breath. Kawakami smiles, her hand still firmly placed on her back while she kisses Akira properly, smiling against his lips. “God, that felt good.” Akira sets her back down on the washer, nodding and searching for his sweat pants on the floor.

“Yeah.” Kawakami slips her hand into the burger bag, pulling out both her panties and a wad of napkins, setting them next to her for Akira while she puts herself back together.

“Fun, right?”

“Ehh. I’ve had enough fun in my life already, I think.”

“Spoilsport.” She drops off of the washer, and immediately stumbles, clutching her back and crying out. Akira catches her as he finishes pulling his sweat pants back on, surprised. “Ughhhhh, don’t get old, Akira. It sucks.”

“You should probably get that looked at.”

“Yeah, I’ll just tell my doctor I threw it out having sex with my student, that’ll be fine.”

“Do you even know how to lie? Just say you fell and hurt it or something.”

“Yeah, then the guy’ll tell me to go rest and not work so hard.”

“Okay, fine, just go to my doctor. Takemi Medical Clinic down the road, I know the owner. She’s where we get most of our medicine for work.”

“Wait, seriously? You just get stuff from a doctor?”

“She makes custom medication for us, yeah. Just go see her, okay? You’re gonna make me worry if you start walking around like a grandmother.”

“Okay, great, thanks.” She pushes away from him, straightening and groaning. “Just don’t forget me when the principal sends me to the old folks home, okay?”

“Sadayo.” Kawakami reddens, looking away.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll go to this doctor of yours.” The washer behind her chimes. “Oh thank god.” She pulls it open, extracting her shirt and holding it up. “Let’s just line dry it, okay? When does your guardian open the shop?”

“He usually waits till midmorning.”

“Oh, right. Okay, so we can line dry it inside and I can sneak out before he shows up. Perfect.”

“I don’t think that’s anywhere close to perfect, but okay. Let’s just go eat.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kawakami bundles up her soaking shirt and hands the burger bag to Akira. “Is your cat gonna be pissed at us still?”

“Oh, he’s never not going to be angry at us now, I think.”

“He can probably smell us, huh…”

“Yeah, probably. Or worse.” Kawakami opens the door, and Morgana darts back outside, yoweling and running off into the night. Akira turns to shout after him. “HEY, DON’T BE A DICK!” Kawakami snorts, a huge grin on her face.

“Thanks for defending my honor towards your cat, honey.” Akira looks back, confused.

“Oh, yeah. He’s just pissed because he likes sleeping on my chest.”

“That’s how people die, you know.”

“Thats what I tell him, but he doesn’t listen. C’mon, let’s finish the movie.”

“Wait, you’re okay with eating on the bed?”

“It’s not the grossest thing we’ve done there tonight.” Kawakami punches him in the shoulder. “What? It’s true.”

“Well, yeah, but you don’t just say that stuff! And I thought I was the clueless one about this stuff…” They head upstairs holding hands, their A+K rings clinking together softly.


End file.
